I Wanna Hear You Scream
by Shade Penn
Summary: Sequel to Your Love Is Mine For The Taking. Jack thought Knock Out was bad, but then along came a spider...


The first time _it_ had happened, Jack had wanted to die, the second time it happened, he still wanted to die, but he wouldn't let there be a third time. It wasn't as if he didn't_ try _to fight back in some way, but Knock Out would just chuckle like he was merely being amusing and hold him down.

Jack hated being so weak against him, but it was only a small reprieve that Knock Out let him recover at all, and yet with how undeniably creepy it was that the 'Con watched him endlessly like he was studying him, the recovery period was the only time he was left _truly_ alone, and it allowed Jack the time he needed to plan, even though he was still going to be sore.

Jack had waited until he heard the doors slide open and the sound of metal feet leaving that Jack got up from his bed, wincing, but he forced himself to keep walking over to one of the windows, having figured out that the windows weren't as consistent as Knock Out thought they were as he pushed the glass out and heard the smash of it hitting the floor.

Jack winced once more before he tied all the sheets he could find together and used the couch as an anchor before tossing the sheet-rope out the window. He tugged on it to make sure that it was sturdy enough to hold him up before he climbed out the window, gritting his teeth as his lower back flared in pain, but he kept going, the thought of maybe finding _something_ to help him get out of this place on his mind.

And then there was just the thought of being able to get away from Knock Out that kept him going too.

Jack climbed down the sheets, freezing as he felt the sheets drop a little, looking up in worry as he wondered if it was the couch being pulled toward the window or the sheets coming undone, but either way, it made him climb down faster. He was almost to the bottom when he felt the sheets come undone and he landed on the glass, Jack having to grit his teeth together more tightly to keep from screaming in pain.

The teen raised himself up, brushing the glass away and making sure that despite the pain it wasn't the glass cutting into him. Once cleared of the debris, he made his way over to the door, lurking by the door and did the boring job of waiting for Knock Out to come back. The mech would probably notice the mess on the floor, but that few seconds would at least give Jack some time to get out of the room unnoticed.

And then it was off to…somewhere; just anywhere but here.

Jack's muscles tensed up as he heard the footsteps outside the door slow down and soon the metal door slid back, Knock Out walking in and Jack moved as Knock Out made his way to the glass and sheets on the floor. Jack didn't have any time to celebrate as he needed a place to hide for the time being as the red mech was no doubt going to be looking for him without alerting that he had brought a human on board, as Jack realized the only reason he was still alive was because Knock Out must not have told anyone what he'd done.

Jack shuddered to think what Airachnid would have done if she found out he was here.

The teen found a crevice in the corner of the hall, squeezing himself in and only then did he allow himself a moment to breath. He was _really_ in enemy territory now and he needed to be _very_ careful with how he went about his way through the ship, even if he _got_ that far. There were just too many things that could go wrong…

Jack shook his head of his negative thoughts, as those were the last things he wanted to be on his mind as he attempted to get away from these 'Cons. First off though, he should probably find some communications thing and try to contact the 'Bots, or maybe their ground bridge tech, but where would they be?

_'I guess…I really am going in blind_.' Jack thought and peered out of the crevice to see if there were any 'Cons nearby, but once he saw that the coast was still clear and there was no indication that there was anyone around, he moved away and down the hall, keeping his senses on full alert.

But even with his senses on hyperactive, he didn't notice the figure skittering along the ceiling.

Jack found another crevice, only with this one he could see another room and a big round archway that he'd seen the 'Bots have. Hope blossomed in his chest as he figured he might have just found the ground bridge tech. The thought of how he was going to be able to use the console eluded him, but at this moment he was just too happy to care.

He'd found it!

Jack lurched forward as he was pinned to the ground, pain flaring once more and he saw the stuff that held him down was a white substance-he paled suddenly as he realized what this meant. He tried struggling as the spidery 'Con came down from the ceiling with a malicious smirk on her faceplate.

"Hello, Jack, and what are you doing here?" she questioned and Jack stubbornly silent. "Don't tell me then," she said and stroked his face, "I can get you to talk in some other way."

Terror gripped him, and Jack thought of how he didn't come this far just to die now. "Knock Out." He said. "Knock Out brought me here."

"Now why would he…" Airachnid trailed off as her appendage stroked down Jack's body and he flinched when she reached his lower back. Her smirk widened. "Oh, did Knock Out want to play with you too?"

Jack thought back to how she'd tried to kill him and his mother, grimacing at how she referred to it as. "He wanted to see what the big deal was."

"Well you do have a way with us, Jack." Airachnid said it like it was _his_ fault this happened. "And did you scream for him?"

Jack shuddered, but survival won out. "Yes." He whispered.

"Would you do the same for me, Jack?" Airachnid cooed.

Jack wished he could move away, but he gulped and instead said something that would either work out, or not. But neither way ended up with him being unscathed in any way. "I will if you take me off the ship."

That smirk faltered and instead Airachnid scowled. "And why would I help you in any way?" she asked but then smirked again. "Did Knock Out get bored of you and think some other 'Con would get rid of his trash for him?"

_'Let her think what she wants._' Jack thought before answering. "Yes." He said even though the touching and the look on the red mech's faceplate had clearly stated he wasn't going to let him go.

Not until the day he died.

"That stupid fool." Airachnid chuckled darkly. "As if I would kill you right now," she said before smirking once more, "I've still got to repay you for destroying my ship after all, as well as my trophies." She said stroking across Jack's neck just before grabbing a hold of him and pulling him off the floor. "I've even got a special place in mind."

Jack didn't reply as he was torn between thinking that this was a bad idea in the first place or that he was gonna die. He very well _could_ as Airachnid didn't have an obsession with him and would see no reason to keep him alive. He just hoped he could survive whatever she had planned.

Airachnid opened up the ground bridge and walked through it, Jack looking around anxiously before he realized where they were. "Recognize this place? You should, this is after all where you _destroyed my ship_." She hissed and her hold tightened on Jack minutely. "I see it as beautifully poetic that you're going to die here, and once the Autobots learn of it, they'll know who it was. And this time there's no one here to save you."

Jack felt fear grip him even tighter as he felt one appendage cut the down the open pant leg that wasn't covered in webbing and the cold air hit his skin. He shivered as he thought briefly about trying to run for it, but envisioning what Knock Out might do to him caused him to rethink it.

"I find whatever _physical appeal_ Knock Out likes about you eluding as your species are so…_squishy, _but then again you're not just a regular human are you?" Airachnid asked smirking and continued cutting up the pant leg, until she pulled the shreds away.

As the appendage gripped his underwear, the spider grinned darkly. "Let's make this moment count, alright?" she said looming over Jack. "And remember, I want you to _scream_."

* * *

If Knock Out had made him want to die, after Airachnid was finished with him Jack felt like it was so much worse as she'd done _more_ than just touch him, and he had the cuts to prove it littered over his body.

He' played dead in hopes of making Airachnid think she had won, and eventually of staying still in spite of every new cut she gave him, he refused to give in and let her win for real. He hadn't gone through all this just to die by a 'Cons hands. He'd made that mistake with thinking Knock Out would have killed him when the mech had stalked him in the first place.

Jack doubted that this would have just ended if he tried to get the 'Bots to all believe him about Knock Out, but he didn't blame them, he didn't even blame himself for this; he blamed that damn 'Con for this all. Why couldn't he have just been left alone? But he didn't have the luxury to feel sorry for himself, survival was still first priority, and it was nothing short of miraculous that he'd survived this long without Knock Out realizing just how impractical it would have been to keep a human and this incident with Airachnid.

Jack turned onto his stomach and began to drag himself along the ground, pain flaring with each movement as the wounds were getting aggravated, but he didn't know if anyone was even looking for him, and he had to assume that they to ease his mind. And if he tried to at least make it to a road or something, then maybe they could get him to a hospital or at least find out how long he's been gone for.

Time had been the last thing on his mind when Knock Out made sure the only thing that had been on his mind was _him._

Jack gritted his teeth as he kept moving, but whatever strength he still had was fading, and he was getting _tired_. _Very_ tired. Jack knew that this tiredness wasn't a good thing, but he couldn't give up yet, not after all this. So he kept moving, until he could move no more from his aching muscles and painful flaring.

Maybe…if he just…closed his eyes…for a minute…

* * *

Jack felt something touching his face and his eyes shot open, but instead of metal, he saw another human face and he tried to calm down as he looked around wildly. He could gather that he was in a hospital at least, no gray ceiling indicating that this was some other twisted kind of dollhouse Knock Out had made for him.

He tried to speak, but the breathing mask over his face made that a little difficult, so he tried to tell the person everything with a look. It must have worked or it was customary to tell a patient what the hell was going on because the person spoke calmly in contrast to how _un-calming_ Jack was feeling.

"You are in a hospital, and I need you to calm down, can you do that?" The person asked and Jack nodded before he really tried to calm himself down with the thoughts of _finally_ being free. "Are you Jackson Darcy?" Jack nodded. "Your mother will be contacted shortly, but until then you need to stay calm, alright?"

Jack paused, the thought of seeing his mother, _walking around_ and instead of in a hospital from Knock Out's attack sent another surge through him that made Jack try to keep calm. He was going to see his mother, he was free.

No more Knock Out, no more Airachnid, no more anything for now.

He had gotten out.

* * *

**A/N:****If you want to get freaked out with a little Fridge Horror, then think of this 'series' of oneshots and then think of the end of the episode 'Flying Mind' for when Jack and Knock Out actually _do_ meet. **

**On a lighter note, I'll be a doing an epilogue to finish off the oneshots of Jack's recovery and how Knock Out takes Jack being gone. **


End file.
